Domesticity
by CaM1LLe MaLfoY
Summary: The life of Draco and his beautiful family. Cute and light DRAMIONE. R&R EWE


**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this short Dramione oneshot. Not overly fluffy but I think it's cute. Please give a review at the end, I'd really appreciate any constructive cristicism since I haven't written ff in years so I'm a little rusty.**

* * *

My platinum blonde hair stood out in the sea of bustling wizards in the narrow street of Diagonal Alley. I shoved anyone in my way not bothering to turn back if I was yelled at. I didn't have the time. My eyes frantically searched the crowd trying to find a head of hair the same colour as mine. My wife would absolutely murder me if she ever found out I lost our son. Just thinking about it made me shudder, increasing the need to find Scorpius. The young Malfoy was a cunning troublemaker, a true Slytherin, but this was not the time to feel proud of the seven year old who was the root of my panic and anxiety. Despite the plans of punishment concocting in my head, I was mentally whipping myself for looking away even for a second from the overly energetic child.

After what felt like an hour, I caught a glimpse of white hair through the window of Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. I looked inside to see my son with a bag full of an assortment of lollies and a mischievous grin on his face.

'Scorpius Malfoy don't ever do that again!' I said when I reached him.

'Dad I think that crease between your eyebrows is going to stay there forever,' he said cheekily, 'And it's not like I ran away, you knew I'd be here.'

I frowned even more seeing as he was not taking this seriously. I took a deep breath to calm myself. For a child his age, he was very intelligent, inheriting his mother's genes. 'This is not the time to play games Scorp. Come, let's pay for your sweets and find your mother.'

He nodded his head, understanding that I wasn't in the mood. He said nothing as he walked closely next to me and I worried that I had upset him. Contrary to what people believe, I'm not a heartless parent and the happiness and wellbeing of my family is my utmost priority. It pained me when I scolded them but it had to be done, albeit I did it as kindly as I could. Discipline was important and I certainly didn't want my children to be ill mannered. I felt him grab my hand as the crowd became a lot more dense. My grip tightened as I weaved us through the street to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where I knew my wife would be.

Before we stepped inside the shop, I stopped us and bent down to Scorpius' level. 'Scorp, what you did was bad and I hope you don't do that again. If you had done that with your mother, you'd be getting an earful right about now. Now, how about we keep this a secret?'

'Yes dad. Wouldn't want you to sleep on the couch would we?' What a cheeky bugger. I laughed and ruffled his hair before carrying him. Sleeping on the couch was the typical marriage punishment but wasn't used in our household. My wife and I like to resolve our problems another way.

The doorbell jingled as we entered and I immediately spotted her near the back corner happily eating a huge bowl of vanilla ice cream.

'Slow down love, you'll give yourself a brain freeze,' I whispered in her ear. She turned her head giving me a playful glare before opening her arms to Scorpius. I sat down on the seat next to her, rubbing her swollen belly. I felt the baby kick my hand and I smiled knowing my unborn daughter was familiar with me.

Pregnancy was always a good look on Hermione, giving her a fresh glow and making her even more beautiful if that was even possible. I worshipped her silently, appreciating the fact that she has built herself an empire with her modelling career that surprised everybody and her publishing company. I am fully aware that I am the luckiest man in the world to have been blessed with the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm not just saying that, she really was given that title this year by some muggle magazine called _People_. Right now she truly looked like an angel, the afternoon light giving her a golden halo.

'What are you staring at?' she asked, still humble about her looks. Despite gracing many covers and being showered by compliments from millions of people, she still denied to say she was above average. Little did she know that made her even more beautiful.

'You of course,' I replied. She rolled her eyes at my answer.

'We should go home. You're supposed to be in bed resting if I remember correctly,' I said giving her a knowing look.

'I'm six months pregnant Drake, not crippled.'

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I ignored her and looked at Scorpius. 'You tired Scorp?' I asked hoping he'd say yes so I'd have a reason for us to go. He nodded slightly and I looked at Hermione victory clear on my face.

She gave in and I carried Scorp on my left hip and wrapped my other arm around her petite waist. I apparated us back to our home and let Scorpius play with Sevvy our Siberian husky. Those two have been inseparable since the day Scorp was born. I scooped hermione into my arms easily and began walking upstairs.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest. 'Draco put me down! I'm fully capable of walking thank you very much.'

I chuckled and answered with a smirk, 'I'm aware but I don't want you tired before we make _sweet sweet_ love.'

I looked down at her seeing her cheeks a deep rosy shade. She looked delicious and I cursed myself for building such a large house. 'Don't get too excited sweetheart. We haven't even reached our bedroom.'

She pulled herself up and captured my lips with hers. She roughly grabbed my hair and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. As I deepened the kiss, she suddenly pulled away.

'You tease,' I said before gently placing her on the bed, 'You're not getting away with that.'

She laughed, her smile reaching her eyes. I could listen to that sound for the rest of my life and I'd never get sick of it. 'I love you.'

I crawled above her, her breath fanning my face, 'I love you too beautiful,' I said before closing the gap between us.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
